User talk:JuniperAlien
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JuniperAlien page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 14:43, August 13, 2010 Ultimate Alien X Somebody already made a special episode with Ultimate Alien X in it, but it is not all about him. Should I still make it?--I wonder who's awesome? 17:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hey i am shreyavasu21 and please tell me how to remove a picture. i need a pic yo man/woman(which r u??) get the pic of that kevin11 as a kid (in the poto)with his dad in vendetta 123host 06:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) pics again. now i need a pic of kevin absorbing the omnitrix power in original seres and then.... kevins hard absorbing multiple material-plumbers helpers Clear pic of Mrs. Levin where do u live?? 123host 08:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) - yo man!wat happen to ma pics??123host 06:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hi juniper alien Greetings Hello!JackoLn 00:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn hello RE: Taking care of the page As I put in the summary of my edit: Don't add unconfirmed info. Blaziken rjcf 13:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed is unconfirmed, whether it's in the trivia section or the rest of the article. And by "unconfirmed" I mean that the picture you add was not confirmed as the same spell as the article. Blaziken rjcf 13:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Blogs are for questions people ask. Talk pages are for questions people ask. Articles are for the info that appeared on the show or confirmed by any of the people involved with the making of the show. Blaziken rjcf 14:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The trivia section is for bits of into that would make the main part of the article too big to be pleasently read. And I know other articles have unconfirmed info. I remove that info whenever I can. Blaziken rjcf 14:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Saying it looks similar to the other spell is fine. Saying it's "probably the same spell" is not. One merely states their resemblance while the other implies they're the same. Blaziken rjcf 14:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) If that were true, my edits would've been reverted by the admins and/or I'd be warned about what I'm doing. Blaziken rjcf 14:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) charmcaster's spell book did u do tha to my page u punk i do not care if gwen took it it was charmcaster's ok so do not do that again ok i know all abaut her so don't go on my prof and teach me ok.she used a bage but it was her spell book in the original series and if u listen gwen always ses your spell book to charmcaster ok.idiot do u know howlong i was righting that .how dare u i yust can't beleav that .fuck off and leav my pages alone got it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ja tnx for all that i know their is a page Gwen's spell book so what .and trust me i would if a could tell u all that in ur damn face and i alwys have a big mauth.and i do not care what u say to me yust get lost and leav me alone punk.got it if not the u nead help get some.and don't come to my page telling me toget help cous i got nothing more to say to you.and i did look in the mirror and i look good and hotyou not so much!!!!!Charm -caster 08:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) far from 9 years ok .you start it it so yust back off. FineCharm -caster 13:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) What is the next episode going to come after Prisoner # 775 Missing Hey I'm confused.I have heard that the next episode is Outbreak on the Ongoing. Is it true.shreyavasu21 03:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter wiki. Hi if you're on harry potter wiki also then I'm also there can we become friends there also. Shreyavasu21 03:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You Know... You know, government isn't dumb or evil. What's dumb is liberalism. Here's a quote from something about how bad liberalism is (I forget what it was): :If you want to feel good, liberalism is awesome. If you want to do good, liberalism is awful. Just clearing that up. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 00:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for chosing me to tell that to? JuniperAlien 00:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Relationships Really not needed. I gave you rollback also. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC)